


Christmas fics 2017

by coldphoenix



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: Just a collection of one-shots I wrote for Christmas, for all sides of the DBZ fandom. Many feels. Enjoy!





	1. John Lewis Christmas Ad - Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so in England every Christmas John Lewis release a really sweet advert and it’s always really feelsy with a nice song and it makes me cry every year. So when I thought of a Christmas scene a couple weeks ago I pictured it as really subtle and quiet with a nice song to go with it, and it immediately reminded me of a John Lewis ad, hence the name of this fic XD However! The scene required a little background info/setting, but I thought it would kill the significance and feels of the scene to include all this background with it in one big narrative, so to try to maximise the feels factor and emotional impact I’ve split it into two parts. This part is the scene setting, and the next part will be the feelsy John Lewis songfic. I hope it come across okay… when I pictured it as a scene it was so sweet that I almost cried just thinking about it, and I cried for real whilst writing it lol, so I hope I portrayed everything okay…  
> And hey look! I wrote Glacia for the first time I think. My Frieza’s wife/Kuriza’s mother OC :D  
> Also seriously… go to YouTube and type in John Lewis Christmas ad – they will all make you cry, I swear.

“Thank you for your help, Kuri.”  
“Oh – no problem.” Kuriza smiled at the soup kitchen supervisor, on Christmas Eve’s night. He came here most weeks to help out, and his empire made up 90% of the kitchen’s funding. It made sense to put his money to good use… being evil hadn’t worked out for the rest of Kuriza’s family, and he was determined not to get killed by alien monkeys. It was the end of his shift – although Kuriza could leave whenever he wanted to, really. He practically owned the place, who was going to stop him? But… he said he’d meet his mother at this time.  
“Here she is.” The supervisor nodded towards a well-groomed, beautiful icejin woman stepping into the place. Her name was Glacia, widow of Lord Frieza and mother of Emperor Kuriza. She looked around cautiously, like she always did. She didn’t really like Kuriza working with all these common people… he could help them out without physically being here. Still, she made her way past the riffraff and approached her son, greeting him with a smile and a large bouquet of flowers. Expensive flowers… they looked like they cost a few hundred zeni.  
“This place could use some decoration.” She smiled.  
“Oh – thanks.” Kuriza laughed, taking them. “Who are these off?”  
“I don’t read the names anymore.” Glacia huffed, waving a hand. “Come on. Are you ready?”  
“Yeah – see you tomorrow.” Kuriza nodded at the supervisor, and bid farewell to the regular customers as he and Glacia left.

There was a car waiting outside, and a chauffeur that opened the door for them. Drinks inside, temperature controlled perfectly… Glacia liked to surround herself with luxury. So did Kuriza – he couldn’t imagine living like the people that came to the soup kitchen… but, he was afraid of meeting the same fate as the other men in his family. So… he tried to use his money for good, whilst keeping himself and his mother in the lifestyle to which they were accustomed. It was difficult sometimes…  
“Are you feeling okay?” Glacia questioned. “Working with all those dirty people… you could catch anything.”   
“Ma, I’m fine.” Kuriza smirked. “I don’t let them cough on me.”   
“They don’t need to cough on you, if you’re touching their used dishes…” She flinched, her face twisting in disgust at the thought of her pristine little chestnut mixing with… that. “It’s nice that you’re actually using our family’s wealth for good, Kuriza. I’m proud of you for it. I just don’t see why you have to be there yourself – you can do just as much good paying people to do that work for you. Then at least you won’t catch anything… and you’ll be keeping someone in employment as well. Everybody wins.”   
“I don’t think throwing money at it is enough…” Kuriza mumbled. “Papa, and Grandpa, and Uncle Cooler… they didn’t just throw money and soldiers around. They got involved themselves, and look what happened to them. I have to do something good – you know, to counter it.”   
“Don’t be ridiculous.” Glacia huffed. “Karma is a myth. Using your money for good is just as effective as using your body – more so, actually. Hire people to work there in your place. Or build more soup kitchens, and hire more people. You’ll still be using your money for good without having to degrade yourself.”

Kuriza didn’t answer. He didn’t want to argue with her. Partly because he didn’t want to disrespect her, and also because… he knew it was pointless. Glacia would always fight back. She’d always held her tongue with Kuriza’s father, but not with him. A child wasn’t half as frightening as a husband, and Glacia was only superior to one of them. They both knew it, as well. Satisfied with her son’s silence, she closed her eyes, a little tired from the day’s socialising. Her eyelids were well painted, as always. Not too much, just enough. Glacia always knew exactly what to do with makeup and accessories – she always looked so well presented. She was beautiful anyway, but… she knew just how to enhance it. Kuriza always thought she did it for his father’s benefit, but if anything she made more of an effort now that he was gone. Which was strange… because it attracted men, and Glacia never seemed interested in finding another man.   
“How many offers did you get today?” Kuriza teased.   
“Oh… just one today – actually those flowers came with earrings. I’m keeping them.” She answered, seemingly amused at herself. Glacia did enjoy receiving gifts from her admirers, even if she had no intention of taking them up on their offer.   
“Why don’t you marry any of them?” Kuriza looked at her. “Papa isn’t coming back. You’re still young, Mama. You could –”  
“I am young enough to still enjoy myself. Something I could never do when I was married.” Glacia moved her eyes to her son. “Since losing him I’ve come to learn that I like being single.”   
“Forever?”   
“… Yes.” She moved her eyes away, and smiled slightly. “I made a vow to your father, after all.”   
“But –”  
“And that’s the only reason these other men want me.” Glacia snorted. “That one today… I did know him, actually. Before I married Lord Frieza I approached him. I had a crush on him… He wasn’t interested. My family weren’t rich enough. He said we could date but he would never marry me. Marrying Frieza gave me a higher social status, and that’s why all these men want me now. I’m the wife of Emperor Frieza – can you think of a greater trophy? That’s all I am to them. I’m the rarest, most valuable piece at an auction…” She huffed. “But still just a piece to be bought all the same. All they’re doing now is bidding, and if I chose a winner all he would do is boast. I think I deserve more than that, don’t you? I was a trophy wife once, to the highest man in society… and I have no desire to be a trophy wife again, especially not to a lower man. So…” She looked at Kuriza, and smirked. “If it’s all the same to you, I would like to keep your father’s name. It’s my most attractive quality.”   
“Hm.” Kuriza sniggered slightly. Actually… he understood. People _did_ see her that way. She wasn’t Glacia to them… she was just Frieza’s wife. It must be horrible for her… nobody ever looked at who she was. “Men in our society are shallow.”   
“Yes, they are.” Glacia agreed, pulling out her phone. She had so many social events to arrange… “But thank goodness. If you father had married me for emotional reasons then we wouldn’t have still been together – and I wouldn’t have still been in his will.”   
“Haha.” Kuriza laughed. “Mama… you’re as bad as him.”   
“Intelligent.” Glacia corrected him. “The word you’re looking for is ‘intelligent’, darling. Do you really think I don’t know about all those lovers he had on the side? God, I was grateful for them… it meant I didn’t have to do much to earn his money.” She smirked again, at the sound of Kuriza laughing. Did he believe her…? It was partly true… Part of Glacia was shallow enough to not care about her husband’s actions, and another part of her was too afraid of him to state her objections anyway. And another part, one that was more sentimental… … Well… she never dared listen to that.

Kuriza stared out of the car window, his mind wandering to his father. It did that sometimes… He never knew how to feel. Part of him thought Frieza got exactly what was coming to him; his own arrogance and stupidity were the cause of his death. Maybe that was true, but… he was still Kuriza’s father. The only male role model he’d ever had. Surely that had to count for something…? … Sometimes, if Kuriza thought about him too long, he started to miss him. Which was… stupid. “You’re daydreaming again.” Glacia commented, noticing Kuriza’s silence.   
“Oh… yeah.” Kuriza mumbled, still staring out of the window. There were a lot of stars in the sky tonight… Hm… Actually, now that he thought about it, he’d heard about that planet. The one where his father had died… … Tch. Twice, actually. Stupid…  
“Thinking about him?” Glacia asked. She waited for Kuriza’s answer, but got none. That was a yes, then. “… It will do no good. He’s gone. I got a life insurance pay out, and you got what was left of his empire. Not that it was much… But still. It’s no use thinking about him, he isn’t coming back. Just… get over it, Kuri.”   
“I know he isn’t coming back.” Kuriza frowned. “I was just thinking… you know. That planet Earth, they… wish stuff, sometimes.”   
“Oh – no, no. Don’t go chasing those wish orbs.” Glacia scolded. “That’s what got your father into trouble in the first place. If you go after them you’ll be killed by the same people that killed him – Kuriza, I forbid you to!”   
“I don’t mean that!” Kuriza protested. “I mean… I heard once, uh… you know, people on Earth don’t really know about the wish orbs. I heard that they wish upon stars instead.”   
“Stars?” Glacia chuckled. “Sounds childish. You don’t believe that, do you?”   
“… On Earth, at this time of year… it’s a special time. Like – a magical time, they say.”   
“Nonsense.” Glacia glared at her son. “If stars could grant wishes, the entire universe would be rich. You’re really too old to believe in star magic.”   
“Haha…” Kuriza smiled slightly. “Yeah… I know, Mama. I’m not being serious, I’m just… thinking.”   
“Hmm.” She grunted, only semi-satisfied with his answer and not entirely sure that she believed him. She knew what a naïve daydreamer her child could be. Kuriza ignored her, and continued gazing at the stars. It was… a very stupid idea. He really didn’t believe it himself. But… there didn’t seem much harm in trying. Sheepishly, he closed his eyes.


	2. John Lewis Christmas Ad

Kuriza stared out of his car window, at the starry night sky as he and his mother Glacia made their way home, from the soup kitchen where he worked. Worked, and funded. Now that his father was gone, Emperor Frieza’s money and what was left of his empire belonged to Kuriza, and Kuriza intended to use it for good. He didn’t want to be like the other men in his family. He didn’t want to make money from evil deeds, and then get killed for it. Kuriza often thought about that. Especially now. Maybe it was just the time of year, but recently he found himself thinking about his father more. And he couldn’t help but notice… the stars seemed different tonight. Not that they were different, Kuriza wasn’t foolish enough to believe that. But still… he found himself staring at them… and he closed his eyes.

_When you wish upon a star_   
_Makes no difference who you are_   
_Anything your heart desires_   
_Will come to you._

Kuriza and Glacia left their car and stepped into the cool night air, walking side by side up the long scenic path to their palace, under the twinkling stars. The door was opened for them, somebody was there to take Glacia’s coat. Food and wine would be waiting for them, as always. They had a good life, because Emperor Frieza had spent his own making a lot of money out of doing bad things. Kuriza knew the universe was better off without him… He didn’t want Frieza to come back. That would be bad for everybody, he knew it. But… maybe just once. It might be fun to see him again, just for a little while. Then he could go back to Hell, where he couldn’t do any damage. Or… less, anyway… 

_If your heart is in your dreams_   
_No request is too extreme_   
_When you wish upon a star_   
_As dreamers do._

Kuriza smiled his way through dinner, speaking to his mother as politely as he always did. It was just the two of them now, but her company wasn’t so bad. He just wished she’d ask him about his personal life less… He was too young to find a girl! He didn’t even know what he was supposed to do with one…  
“Oh – tomorrow, we have that dinner with the Ice clan. I heard he’s thinking of forming an alliance with you.”   
“Tomorrow is Christmas.” Kuriza stated.   
“Christmas?” Glacia frowned, not knowing what he meant until she remembered their conversation in the car, and what Kuriza had told her about that horrific planet that had widowed her. “Oh – the Earth magic day?” She snorted. “Well, it’s a good thing we don’t live on Earth. It sounds like the perfect excuse to avoid a trillion-zeni dinner.”   
“Haha…” Kuriza smirked slightly. “Don’t worry, we’ll go. I’ll form that alliance. I wouldn’t let an Earth holiday celebrations get in the way.”   
“I should hope not.” Glacia continued with her meal, and noticed that Kuriza had barely touched his food. “Eat.” She ordered. “You drink too much to eat so little.” Kuriza sighed, and reluctantly worked his way through his dinner. He liked the food, he just… wasn’t hungry. He didn’t feel so great… Maybe he should have taken the night shift at the soup kitchen… 

_Fate is kind_   
_She brings to those who love_   
_The sweet fulfilment of_   
_Their secret longing_

It was late enough, for Kuriza to finally go to bed without his mother wondering if he was feeling unwell. He wasn’t physically sick, just… being silly. So she didn’t need to know. There was nothing she could do. No point in her worrying. Kuriza pulled back the sheets, and placed himself in the most comfortable bed in the universe. He had such a wonderful palace. He really liked his life. He felt kind of embarrassed complaining, and even more foolish for hoping for something that he knew couldn’t happen. But still… as much as he wanted to listen to his rational brain, Kuriza didn’t draw the curtains shut before he went to sleep. He wanted to be able to look outside, at the stars. Hm… maybe it was in his blood. His mother had told him once that his father used to enjoy stargazing. He liked to count all the stars in the sky, and dream that he owned them. If he was anything, it was ambitious. Kuriza sniggered slightly. Nah… he wasn’t much like his father. He didn’t want to own the stars. Just… watch them. And maybe pretend they were even capable of granting wishes. But obviously, he knew they weren’t. Because it was like his mother said… It was stupid.

_Like a bolt out of the blue_   
_Fate steps in and sees you through_

It was just after midnight on Christmas Eve… so Christmas morning, technically. Somewhere on Earth, plenty of naughty children had stayed up against their parents’ orders to see Santa. Humph. Well, hopefully _they_ didn’t get anything for Christmas. That was genuinely what the figure thought as he made his way down the corridors of Kuriza’s palace. He had no patience for disobedient children. He didn’t have much patience for soft children either, and Kuriza had been getting annoyingly soft lately. Ideally, that would change… though it didn’t seem likely at all. How annoying…

_When you wish upon a star_   
_Your dreams come true_

Kuriza was fast asleep when his bedroom door opened. He didn’t hear a shadowed figure step into the room, one with an evil aura… and evil aura that was being kept at bay. The figure stared at Kuriza, and maybe Kuriza could feel his piercing gaze… because he started to stir.

_When you wish upon a star_

Kuriza awoke to the oddest feeling. He felt something… familiar, although in his sleepy state he didn’t care to place where he had felt it before. Until he sat up in bed, and looked over… and he started to cry.

_Makes no difference who you are_

The tall figure stumbled back when Kuriza threw himself at him. He wrapped his arms tightly around the figure, tears streaming down his face. He didn’t speak a word, he just let his emotions do the talking. Hm. How childish. How… very childish.

_Anything your heart desires_

The figure places his hand on Kuriza’s head and returned the embrace, wrapping his tail around them. He could feel Kuriza’s tears on his chest… it was unsettling.   
“Kuri…” The figure spoke. “You’re too old to cry…” 

He was answered by laughter, and ironically more tears. Kuriza tightened his embrace, as did the figure. Then he rested his cheek on Kuriza’s head, and sighed. “Just don’t do it again…” 

_Will come to you…_


	3. Merry Christmas Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I heard this particular version of this song it always reminds me of King Piccolo and Frikiza… for some reason it feels like them? Last year I drew an art for it that I never finished, so this year I decided to be more realistic and write a short scene. Not done these two for a while. I hope it’s okay :)  
> The song is Merry Christmas Baby by Bonnie Raitt and Charles Brown, the version from the album A Very Special Christmas 2.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SePAhGOHWGM

_Merry Christmas baby, you sure did treat me nice_   
_Ooooh Merry Christmas baby, sure did treat me nice_   
_Gave me that love for Christmas_   
_Now I’m living in paradise_

It was early in the evening, on Christmas Day. Frikiza was in the kitchen, doing the last of the three hundred or so dishes. It was like living with saiyans… King Piccolo and his children had huge appetites, and they weren’t brilliant at table manners either. Still, though… It had been a nice day. Frikiza couldn’t be happier now. Christmas music was playing in the background; the faint sounds of talking and laughter echoed through the corridors and made their way to her. Her family had gotten along pretty well today… It was always hit and miss. Sometimes they got along, sometimes it was awkward, sometimes they bickered… sometimes all three. Frikiza giggled to herself at the thought it, and smiled at the sound of heavy footsteps behind her, and a familiar demonic aura.

_Now I’m feelin’ mighty fine, I got good music on my radio_  
_Well I’m feelin’ mighty fine, I got all that good music on my radio_  
_I wanna kiss you baby,_  
_While you’re standing ‘neath the mistletoe_

She felt a pair of thick arms wrap around her waist, and sharp fangs against one of her horns. Hm.   
“Pickle.” Frikiza scolded, pulling her head away. “I’m not a chew toy.”   
“Just a slave, then?” King Piccolo replied, resting his head on hers as he glared down at the dishes in the sink. “Why are you doing that?”   
“Dishwasher’s full.” Frikiza answered.   
“You know what I mean.” King Piccolo frowned. “We pay people to do that.”   
“It’s Christmas.” Frikiza sighed. “They already prepared the food. Let them have the day with their families.”   
“They’ve had the day, the day’s over! Now they can come back and do what you pay them for.” King Piccolo argued. Frikiza simply giggled, and turned her face up to him.   
“If you feel bad about me doing this… then you could always do it for me.”   
“Hm.” King Piccolo smirked. “Fortunately, _I_ still have people to do my dirty work.” He moved his head towards the door, and was about to call to his children when Frikiza tapped his cheek with her tail.   
“Don’t.” She said. “They’re enjoying themselves. Go on, I’ll be out soon.”   
“… I want to stay here.”

_Well now I’m feelin’ mighty fine, I got good music on my radio_  
_Well I’m feelin’ mighty fine, we got all that good music on our radio_  
_Well I wanna kiss you bunny_  
_Well I’m standing here ‘neath the mistletoe_

Frikiza giggled, blushing slightly when he started to nibble her neck.   
“Pickle, stop!” She half-heartedly protested. “Anybody could walk in.”   
“Tch! There is plenty of food still out there, and do you think any of them would come in here to do the dishes?” King Piccolo snorted.   
“Piano might.” Frikiza reasoned, smirking at him. “And Junior.”   
“… Then I should hurry up.”   
“ _Eee_! Stop!” Frikiza squealed, and laughed as he picked her up and sat her on the worktop, then started nuzzling her neck. She bit her lip and giggled as he planted kisses and soft bites all over her, his clawed hands excitedly grabbing her butt. “Okay!” Frikiza grabbed his hands, and pulled her head away. She looked at him, her cheeks slightly warm from a light violet blush. “Stop. You’re…” She laughed. “You have food poisoning.”   
“Haha…” King Piccolo smirked, and trailed his claw along her cheek, his mouth twitching slightly at the warmth of it. … She always felt nice. “Well… perhaps I do.” He admitted. “But… I know what I’m doing.”   
“You’re not doing anything.” Frikiza said. “Out of my way, Pickle.”   
“Hmm…”

_Saintee came down the chimney_  
_About a half past three_  
_Left these pretty presents that you see before me_  
_Ooooh Merry Christmas pretty baby, you sure been good to me_

King Piccolo leaned forward, and planted a kiss against her lips. She smiled against him, and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. His hands lightly caressed her back, much more gently than he usually did. Honestly… he wouldn’t turn down sex if she offered it to him, but he hadn’t come in here for that. He’d just wanted to see her.

_I haven’t had a drink this morning_  
_I’m all lit up_   
_Oooh baby I’m all lit up_  
_I’m all lit up oooh like a Christmas tree_

“Merry Christmas, Icicle…”  
“ _Giggle_. Merry Christmas, Pickle.” _Kiss_.


	4. Merry Christmas Gine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is kind of a John Lewis advert as well, but not so much. I just love Gine and the idea of this fic… had to write it XD The song I chose though, All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey… I know it’s too upbeat for this, but I really liked the lyrics so… just imagine a slow version I guess lol (and if you know of a slow cover please tell me about it!)  
> *Also, apologies if anybody is OOC... I don't write saiyans often.

All year… all goddamn year Bardock had been keeping out of trouble in Hell, which wasn’t as easy as it sounded for him. He was passionate, and willing to fight for his beliefs… which meant he was willing to fight. Over pretty much anything. He wasn’t as hot-headed as some of his comrades though, and with the large helping of willpower that he had he’d managed to hold his tongue and keep his clenched fists at his side, whenever he got the urge to knock somebody out. He hadn’t even so much as dished out a black eye. It wasn’t like him… but his patience and self-control had been worth it. Now he’d earned a Christmas present. Well… kind of. Bardock had actually wanted a power up. As a new incentive to become good, pure souls, Hell had agreed to give a present to anybody who behaved themselves all year. One possible choice of presents was a power up. It wouldn’t be much, but it would be enough to let Bardock rule over some of the stronger guys down here. Raditz was entitled to one as well – actually, Bardock was surprised at that. Raditz was even more impatient and hot-headed than him, but somehow he’d managed to keep out of trouble as well. So, he’d earned… something. Not a power up. That was what he wanted, but it wasn’t what he was getting. Not after talking to his father. Not after Bardock had decided to give in to his rare urges to do the nice thing instead of the fun thing. The truth was… neither Raditz nor Bardock were using their present on themselves. Which, ironically, would probably earn them an even bigger one next year. That wasn’t really Bardock’s intention, though. … Not that he’d turn the offer of a _really_ good power up away.

The truth was… Bardock was a jerk most of the time, but a decent guy to people that mattered to him. … Not that many people mattered to him. He had his friends that he played around with, he had his son Raditz, who he kind of just left to do his own thing… They got along but they weren’t that close. They never had been. He technically had a second son as well. Bardock didn’t think about him much… but his mother did. Kakarot mattered to her, and Gine mattered to Bardock… So, here he and Raditz were. Surrendering the power ups they’d been biting their tongues and holding their fists in place all goddamn year for, just because it was the nice thing to do. …. She’d better fucking appreciate this.

King Yemma stared at Bardock and Raditz sceptically, as they stood before him, reluctantly offering up their presents. Raditz was more reluctant than Bardock. Bardock had needed to make several threats to get him to do it, actually… It was too bad his present alone wasn’t enough. He didn’t even know if the two together would be enough. But, if they weren’t… well, he had nothing to lose. Raditz was probably hoping King Yemma would say no…  
“A day on Earth, hm?” King Yemma glared down at them. “You think it’s wise to grant that to anyone in _Hell_?”  
“I think it depends on who you grant it to.” Bardock shrugged. “I mean… I wouldn’t recommend giving it to Frieza, not while there are still planets in the universe.”  
“Hm.” King Yemma grunted. He moved his eyes to Raditz. “And this is what you want as well?”  
“Tch. No, I think it’s a stupid idea.” Raditz huffed. “She doesn’t even know him – and she shouldn’t anyway because he’s a jerk. If we do this, she’ll only end up disappointed, and _I’ve_ wasted my present.” He felt his father’s cold glare on him, and he moved to meet Bardock’s eyes. This was a stupid idea. Raditz didn’t want to do it, and he didn’t mind making his feelings known! He didn’t give a shit what his father thought! … But still, that glare made him back down. Not because he was scared of his father, just because… fuck. His old man was right. Fucking jackass. “But…” Raditz sighed, and looked up at King Yemma. “She won’t believe he’s a jerk until she sees it for herself. Maybe if we do this she’ll shut up about him.” He looked away, and grunted. “Anyways, it’s what she wants. I always heard she gave me what I wanted all the time…”  
“Yeah, she did.” Bardock snarled. “She was always way too soft on you.”  
“Whatever…” Raditz mumbled.

King Yemma stared at the two of them, and then turned his attention towards Fortune-teller Baba, who was floating behind them on her crystal ball.  
“What do you think?” He asked.  
“I think two saiyans doing something nice is a rare sight.” Baba answered. “We should take a photo.”  
“Hm.” King Yemma smirked. He leaned back in his chair, and went quiet for a moment while he thought about it… and then he sighed. “Alright.” He said. “But only because it’s her, and Gine isn’t a bad soul. I know she won’t do any harm up there – I wouldn’t let either of you two have a day’s pass.”  
“Thanks.” Bardock spat.  
“Nor would I let anybody else in Hell do it. I’m only letting her because she doesn’t actually belong down there – she’s only there because she refused to go to Heaven without any of you.” He narrowed his eyes at Bardock. “But, a day is too much. Twelve hours, and you both lose your presents.”  
“What!” Bardock cried.  
“Twelve hours? That’s ridiculous!” Raditz barked. “I almost killed myself this year! Do you have any idea how hard I had to work to earn that present? And all you’re giving me is twelve fucking hours?”  
“Take it or leave it.” King Yemma shrugged. “You haven’t told her about it, have you? You could always take your offers back.”  
“Fine then, I’ll –”  
“No.” Bardock interrupted his son, glaring sternly at him. He stared up at King Yemma, and snorted. “Thirteen hours.”  
“… You take the piss.” King Yemma growled, and Bardock smirked. 

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There is just one thing I need_  
_I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_“Miss Gine?”_  
_“Yes?”_  
_“Come with me. You’re going to the surface for thirteen hours.”_  
_“What? But – but why? What did I do?”_  
_“Oh – no, it’s nothing bad. It’s a Christmas gift.”_  
_“But I asked for new boots…”_  
_“Uh… it was a… donated Christmas gift. Ask your family later. Now come on, thirteen hours starts now.”_

The scene played before Gine over and over again as she stood on Earth, in the world of the living, her new boots making footprints in the snow. It was cold outside… she wasn’t really dressed for this weather, but she didn’t care about that. She was still in shock over this. She couldn’t believe… this was happening. She couldn’t believe where she was. She was nervous, and hesitant… She stood outside his house for ten minutes, suppressing her ki, before she finally built up the courage to knock on the door.

_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_

_Knock knock. Click._ The door to the Son house opened, and a bewildered looking Goku stood there, staring down at a woman who was clearly freezing cold. Jeez… what was all this about? He was only expecting Gohan and Videl…  
“Uh…” Goku sweat dropped. His instincts told him to invite her in immediately before she froze to death, but in the back of his mind he was wondering if he should at least ask her who she was first. She obviously had the wrong house… “I – can I help you?”

He watched her reaction. She didn’t say anything at first. She opened her mouth like she was going to speak, but then she started to tremble… Oh, no! “Hey!” Goku adjusted himself, ready to grab her if she collapsed. “Come inside, you’re freezing – **whoa**!” His eyes widened and he jumped back as the woman leapt at him, locking her arms around him like she was scared he’d disappear. Then, she started to cry. Not just cry… wail. Really loudly. Goku had never heard anything like it. It was pure, unstifled emotion. He could feel the heat of her tears before they even fell onto his Christmas jumper. Within seconds he was soaked. What… the hell…? “Um…” He uttered awkwardly, unsure of what to do. “It… it’s okay…?” He placed his hand on her back, which made her tighten her grip even more. The sobbing grew louder, and Goku just about managed to hear another woman’s voice over it. Oh, crap…  
“Goku!” Chichi screamed from behind him. “ _Who_ is that?”  
“I – I have no idea!” Goku protested, staring at her. “She just – came to the door and –” He stopped, when he looked back at the woman, and noticed something brown and furry behind her. She had a tail…? Wait… was she a saiyan…? Now that he noticed, she was wearing armour. She certainly looked like a saiyan… “Um…” Goku tensed slightly, and a sharp coldness struck his heart. Was she related to him…? Did he have an evil sister? 

The woman’s sobbing finally started to soften, and she raised her head to look at him. Her lip quivered as she stared at him, she was clearly trying to talk but she couldn’t. She was too much of a wreck. Then, Goku found himself overcome by the strangest sensation. Her energy… she’d stopped suppressing it, and it felt… kind of familiar, actually. Sort of… warm. Then Goku noticed something about her face, and his lips parted just a little, the breath slowly escaping his lungs. She… had his eyes…

_All I want for Christmas is you…_


	5. Christmas Frit - Longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea for this a couple of weeks ago, at work actually. It was karaoke night and somebody sang Lonely This Christmas (like a week before Christmas on a night out, wtf? Lol mood killer!) and it made me think of a depressing Frit thing lol. I wasn’t going to write it because I really didn’t have the time and I was kind of bummed out about the lack of response on my other Christmas fics, especially the Kuriza one that I kind of built up a lot… but I guess I still just liked this idea and I knew I might regret it if I didn’t write it, so… here it is lol. It’s obviously late, I couldn’t even get it done in time for New Year. But… let’s start 2018 off with some depressing Christmas Frit XD Sorry about that! But the good news is I have absolutely no intention of writing Christmas fics next year, so no more of this crap lol!  
> I hope you all like this one anyway. I think it’s nice, even if it is a little sad.  
> (Also this is kind of a loose follow-up to Champagne (in my collection Frit Happens), if anybody read that… You don’t need to have read it for this though, I just pictured them going together is all…)

The longing for him was almost unbearable. Almost. Hit knew that, because he knew what unbearable was. It was losing him. In that split second. All the time Frost had spent living as a guest in Hit’s home, recovering and relaxing, making himself ready for the tournament… Dining together. Sleeping in separate beds, under one roof. The hours Hit had stayed awake with heartache, longing to hold the beautiful, mesmerising being that was only a short walk down the corridor away… Longing for Frost’s love had been almost unbearable. Waiting for the perfect moment, and playing over and over in his mind that moment, when he would finally ask Frost to be his… That had been hopeful. But hope had merely eased the longing. Enough to make it _almost_ unbearable. But losing him… That short, horrific second when Frost has been erased right before his very eyes… That had been unbearable. Truly unbearable. There was no hope anymore. There was no chance that Hit would ever call Frost his own. His dreams had been shattered in that second. The visions of fine wine, good food, champagne, and a proposal that Frost would never refuse, because Hit had impressed him so much in the tournament he would willingly allow him to buy his heart… Those visions were shattered. In one second. Then, all hope was lost. The tournament was lost.

Hit had fought bravely. If Frost could have seen it, he surely would have been impressed. He surely would have given Hit the pleasure of dinner, and accepted any offer of seduction – and Hit had planned to give him only the finest, most pleasurable offer. He would have done whatever Frost wanted. He was in a position to do that. Financially, romantically, physically… Hit could offer Frost whatever he desired. He planned to, when the moment was right. Then… that moment had been taken away. 

… And given back. By some miracle… No, not by a miracle. Just… good intentions, or morals, or whatever else… Universe 7 had been the victor of the Tournament of Power. They had won the dragonballs… and Goku had used them to wish everybody else back. All of a sudden Hit found himself pulled from the eternal nothingness of nothing into the spectator’s seat, in the precise spot in which he’d been erased. He had no memory of the time in between. He remembered being erased, and as soon as he’d felt his own power drain he was immediately restored, as if he had never actually gone at all. It was an odd sensation… to be told that for a while you didn’t exist. He hadn’t felt it, but he knew it to be true. He knew he had gone, and he knew he had been restored… He especially believed he had been restored. Because somebody else had been restored as well. Frost… His love. The only being whom Hit had any desire to exist for. He was… back.

He stood in the spectator’s seat, looking as confused as Hit imagined he would be. He’d been halfway through attacking Frieza, hadn’t he? Now Frieza was standing amongst his teammates, seeming rather unsatisfied actually… Hit wouldn’t be surprised if Goku had promised the dragonballs to him. But… Hit had to be grateful that on this occasion Goku had not been true to his word. Though he probably planned on keeping his promise somehow, Hit was sure…  
“Hey – what’s going on? Didn’t we get erased?” Caulifla’s voice came from somewhere near Hit. He wasn’t listening; he was planning. How to make his move now… Things hadn’t gone as he’d imagined. He’d planned it to be so smooth, so perfect… but now… “Hey, Goku! Was this your doing? Couldn’t resist a rematch, eh?” Oh, shut up… Hit closed his eyes, trying to block out the sound of saiyans hurling verbal faeces at each other. What was he supposed to do now…? It was all so… ungraceful. So messy, so imperfect. It wasn’t at all what Hit had wanted. Not at all what he’d planned. Frost hadn’t seen Hit battle; he hadn’t been enchanted and impressed by Hit’s bravery or strength. He would only know that Hit had lost, and that they both owed their lives to universe 7… How was Hit supposed to earn Frost’s affections now…? He hadn’t been the one to save him… He hadn’t even avenged him…

It was awkward. And it remained awkward. Even when Hit and Frost met eyes. Even when Hit approached him, to make small talk that he intended to lead into something more… it never led into something more.  
“So… it looks like we’re back.”  
“Yes…” Frost nodded. Then an agonising silence, as Hit tried to search through the bag of absolutely nothing that he had to offer. It had all gone so wrong…  
“You!” Champa screamed at Frost, pulling their attention towards him. His face was full of fury. “You almost got us erased early, you idiot! Come here –”  
“Champa!” Vados gasped, while members of universe 6 held Champa back, stopping him erasing Frost once more.  
“You’re going back on the streets!” Champa roared, pointing venomously at Frost. “You’ll never have a roof over your head again, and if I ever so much as _**smell**_ you near me, I’ll kill you!”

… Hit did nothing. He said nothing. He was… selfish. He didn’t dare stand up to Lord Champa, for fear of being erased himself. Erased, or reduced to poverty or a life on the run. A life in which he couldn’t provide for Frost anyway. And if he wasn’t going to provide for Frost… there was no point in him not being able to at least provide for himself. Like a coward, his instinct had been self-preservation. Like an awkward fool in love, he had been too nervous and too flustered to tell Frost how he felt. He could have done. After Champa had calmed down, Hit could have offered to take Frost back home with him, and there was every chance Champa would have allowed it… But it was too awkward, and too uncomfortable and embarrassing… It wasn’t how Hit had imagined. It wasn’t how Hit had wanted to ask… and in the moment, he was too focused on his lost chance and ruined plans to realise he still had a chance and could make new plans. So… like a fool, he let it all slip by. He let Frost go, back to the streets, while he went home. He thought about Frost afterwards. As the hours passed, and turned into nights and days… he thought about tracking him down, and asking him… But why hadn’t he done it at the time? Why had he allowed Frost to go back to that horrific life? Why had he waited…? All these questions, there was just one answer. Cowardice. Awkwardness. … Hit’s flaws. Flaws that he’d never wanted Frost to see. Flaws that would stop Frost ever looking at him the way he wanted. Flaws that would allow Frost to live the rest of their lives knowing that Hit was not good enough for him. That Hit was a failure, and a fool. That Hit was a weak man, and ever so feebly mortal… Hit couldn’t stand that. He couldn’t stand to not be Frost’s hero, and everything Frost deserved… … So he let him go.

And he regretted it. But not enough to go back. Living without him was almost unbearable, but there was the hope that Hit would have the courage to mend it one day. Right now, the notion of trying to mend it, and failing… now that was truly unbearable. Hit was many things… but one thing he was not was brave. Not in matters such as this. Not when it came to this sort of pain. He was terrible at it, really. And he knew only too well how this would go. Frost would become just one name on the list of loves that Hit had let slip by. Due to awkwardness, and imperfect moments, and weakness… He would always end up alone. Hmm. … Well, he knew how to deal with that.

He sighed as he opened his drinks cabinet, after a long and uneventful Christmas day. Hit never worked on Christmas day. Nobody ever asked him to. There was something about this time of year that made people less willing to pay for someone’s death. Which always seemed odd to Hit. An enemy or a problem was an enemy or a problem all year round. Christmas didn’t change that. People shouldn’t be so keen to let morals and guilt get in the way of hiring assassins; morals and guilt were no less valid the rest of the year. Choosing not to kill someone on Christmas day didn’t make it any less wrong. Why didn’t people see that…?

He poured himself a drink, briefly thinking about the few family members he’d sent Christmas cards to. They were never in his thoughts for long. They weren’t very close. Hit sent them cards but he never saw them. He never saw anybody. He had no close relatives, no friends… He spent every Christmas alone. He paid for his food to be delivered, and he always enjoyed his meal – the price he paid for it, it was no wonder. Sometimes he would hire a girl to entertain him… but not this year. Hit wasn’t in the mood. He just poured himself a drink, and turned on the radio, and he sat down on his comfortable sofa, relaxing in the luxurious abode that was his home.

_It'll be lonely this Christmas_  
_Without you to hold_

Hmm… a very fitting song. Hit had to smile slightly in amusement. It really did amuse him how many Christmas songs were downright depressing. Perhaps they were written for people like him.

_It'll be lonely this Christmas_  
_Lonely and cold_

Well… it was nice to know that Hit was being thought of by somebody at least, even if it was just song writers using his despair to earn their fortune. 

_It'll be cold so cold_

Was Frost thinking of him now…? Hit had to wonder, ever so briefly. Where would he be? On the streets, in discomfort at least. Had he managed to eat this Christmas…? Had he gone to a shelter, or… something? Wherever homeless people went at this time of year. Hit couldn’t say he’d ever had the misfortune of knowing for sure. Nor did he intend to. … He hoped Frost had eaten, anyway. He knew Frost would survive – Frost was a survivor. … He’d never needed Hit. 

_Without you to hold_

Hit took a sip of his drink, and closed his eyes, allowed his thoughts to wander wherever they pleased. Past lives, old lovers, broken dreams… … The summary of his life. He smiled a little, and held his drink to his forehead, as if saluting himself. Well, there was nobody else around to celebrate with. It was Christmas, after all… His smile grew ever so slightly, and he chuckled at the pathetic tragedy that was this moment.

_This Christmas_

“Merry Christmas.” 

xxxxx 

\- Elvis Presley - Lonely This Christmas


End file.
